Taming a Wolf Howling at the Moon
by alimination602
Summary: As Tokaku continues to face down a cavalcade of relentless assassins Haru prepares a surprise she thought might cheer her up...


Taming a Wolf Howling at the Moon

Tokaku didn't feel comfortable leaving Haru alone like this. Even as the cavalcade of would be assassins slowly thinned she could not afford to lower her guard until every single one of them had been dealt with.

Opening the door to their shared dormitory room it became immediately apparent that something was out of place. The moment she opened the door Haru should have rushed to greet her in her unusually cheery manner; instead she was met by uniform silence. Tokaku instinctively drew her dagger from her belt and began a cautious advance into the unknown.

A blade was a far more versatile weapon than a gun, firearms being limited to simple point and shoot and liable to jams and accidental misfires. A knife by comparison could only be truly operated offensively if the wielder made a conscious effort to attack. The floor creaked and flexed beneath her boots as she crept forwards. There were no signs of disturbance in the room, hardly a comfort when facing attackers who relied exclusively on subversion and indirect attacks. Creeping towards the closed sliding door to their shared bedroom she heard a rustle of movement on the far side.

Tokakus fingers tightened around the grip of her knife. She had to assume whoever was waiting, possibly more of them, for her was prepared. The advantage would fall to whoever could land the first strike.

No heroics, no tricks. Just pacify them out quickly.

Tokaku flung the door open in front of her. A sharp yelp, a dull thump, a mass of flailing limbs as something fell off of the back of the bed. Tokaku was not sure she was confident of what she had seen.

Miss Tokaku, I didn't want you to see me like this.

The pointed tips of two fluffy black ears peeked over the lip of the bed; round red eyes emerged to stare back at her from behind the bed. "I wanted to surprise you"

Haru lifted herself up onto the bed with a fluffy white paw. Tokaku sheathed her dagger at her hip, closing her eyes as she struggled to regain her composure. With the adrenaline of the moment seeping from her body Tokaku fell back onto the bed behind her, bouncing as the mattress reacted beneath the sudden weight shift.

"Miss Tokaku!" Haru called out with fresh panic seeping into her voice.

Tokaku felt a weight looming above her, the press of limbs either side of her body. Tokaku opened her eyes to be met by the sight above her, Haru kneeling on all fours above her. Tokaku glanced down to see Haru was dressed in a fluffy black and white one piece. Haru stared down at her with full red eyes and quivering lips. The redhead leant forwards without a word, her lips quickly advancing towards Tokakus. Harus lips brushed across Tokakus, a shock of energy snapped between them.

Haru yelped sharply at the realisation of how far she had unintentionally taken herself, hurriedly clambering off Tokaku in a panicked flurry of outstretched limbs. The back of her knees struck the edge of the bed, stumbling back onto the bed behind her.

As Tokaku recomposed herself she took the opportunity to take in Harus adventurous choice of dress in full. The snow white belly of the fluffy one piece was flanked on either side by raven black fur which climbed from the curve of her thighs to the top of her shoulders. The one piece was accompanied by a set of matching paws, pointed ears and a long black tail which traced a line between her lower back and the bed.

Haru took notice of Tokakus steely gaze across her body, suddenly feeling an uncharacteristic pang of self-consciousness. Harus hands twisted nervously in her lap. "I wanted to surprise you"

"With a dog cosplay?" Tokaku asked.

"I thought you might be more of a dog person than a cat person" Haru said. "And you seemed really tense over the past couple weeks and I thought you could use something to relax" Haru raised herself to her feet to cross the divide between them with as much elegant enticement as she could muster. "I wanted to lie myself across the bed in anticipation of your return" she sat down on the bed next to Tokaku. "Then I would drape myself on your lap" Haru descended into Tokakus lap, resting her head against the base of Tokakus stomach.

Harus soft paws danced through the air, tracing invisible lines and curves in front of her. Tokakus hands came to rest by her sides as she watched the display. "You can rub my belly" Haru reached up clasp Tokakus hands in her fingers and drew them down to rest atop her stomach. With little encouragement Tokakus fingers began to trace circles across the soft fur of Harus flat belly, the play of Tokakus fingers sending a shiver cascading through Harus body. Tokaku felt herself being drawn towards the flanks, tracing the boundary where the light and the darkness intertwined. Each ascent up one side of Harus belly was countered by a sharp cross across the white plains to intercept the apex of the curve on the other side before to return to towards where she had begun.

As this repeated Tokakus fingers unconsciously began to rise across Harus front, edging perilously close to the gentle swell of Harus chest. Despite making a conscious effort to reverse the course of her fingers climb only to find her body disobeyed her commands and continued their ascent. Tokaku felt the swell of Harus modest bust beneath her fingers, the soft play of her fingers eliciting a soft giggle from Harus lips.

Tokaku felt the tension rise inside of her and instantly began to withdraw her fingers, only for a fluffy paw to reach out and press her hand back to Harus chest. Tokaku felt the quickening of Harus heart against her palm, the growing rhythm no doubt matching her own. Haru cooed softly, nuzzling the tip of her nose into Tokakus side.

"Haru?" Tokaku asked.

"Um?" Haru replied. Tokaku felt the soft rumble of Harus voice against her stomach.

"Could you, howl for me?" Even as the words escaped her lips Tokaku began to regret the utterance, fearing she had crossed some invisible line in the sand. Haru stared up at her with big round eyes. Harus began to howl from the base of her throat, softly at first. Tokaku felt a smile come to her lips as Haru found her voice and boldness of her howls grew.

"The moon must be full tonight" Haru smiled at her. "I can feel its glow upon me"

"You know wolves only howl to call the pack or defend their territory?" Tokakus logical mind refused to surrender even for a moment, her fingers reaching out to nuzzle Harus long red hair.

Haru only howled with renewed vigour as it echoed across the room.

In the end Tokaku could do little but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all as she threw back her head and howled a boisterous chorus in the arms of her lovers tender embrace.


End file.
